Genius
by PoweroftheFrogs
Summary: When a strange vistor comes for Robin, Robin learns about his past, about Starfire and about snotty, rich, Geniuses, from Ireland. Crossover R&R!
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. Here was this boy standing right in front of him claiming to know him. Well actually, a lot of people did that, him being on the Teen Titans and all, but this was different. How? He didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that he felt like he knew this guy. Or, it could be that they look so alike that it was scary. Then again, it could be the fact that the boy walked up to him, right in the middle of a fight with Cinderblock. He didn't know the exact reason that he was standing, open mouthed in front of the boy, just staring, while the boy waited for his response. He felt a nudge from behind, and he shook his head, closed his mouth, and tried to look more dignified. The boy raised his eyebrow and gave a slightly amused expression. He had barely showed any emotion, reminding him strangely of Raven. He looked at his clothing once more, staring openly at the Armani suit, and the neat and perfect hair. The boy was also studying him, but in a more subtle way.

Suddenly a voice from down the street was heard. What was that man calling out? Andy?

"Would you please answer my question?" The pale boy had a strong Irish accent, leaving him to presume that he was from Ireland. But then again, he could have been just visiting for a long time. Like his whole life.

"Um, what was it again?"

"I had asked you if-," There was that voice again. Was he saying Marty? The boy rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"I _am_ speaking to you. I would prefer it if you listened."

"Hey! Don't talk to Robin that way! He just saved your life." Beast Boy couldn't stay quiet any longer. The boy just raised his eyebrows again. Beast Boy's eyes' widened, and he slowly backed away till he was behind Raven. Somehow, this rich, snotty boy was more intimidating than the H.I.V.E on a bad day.

"As I was saying-,"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Robin interrupted the boy, and all six of the teens standing there listened to that man calling out a name down the street.

"Yeah, man, what's he saying? Fart on me?" asked Cyborg

"That is gross, Cyborg. Plus, he's saying a name. I think he's saying Andrea."

"Nah, he's saying Andrew."

"I would hate to interrupt your little guessing game, but the man running towards us, happens to be my butler. And he is calling out my name. And since we where not properly introduced, I will wait till he comes along."

The 5 superheroes looked at each other with questions in their eyes, before shrugging, and waiting for the running man.

When the exhausted man arrived, he tool one look at the strange teens in front of him, shrugged, and then checked the boy for any bruises or cuts. He said nothing letting his unusually tall and intimidating form speak for itself. Yet these teens, he mused, did not seem frightened, except for the little green one.

"And on with the introductions." Spoke the boy, giving a vampire-like smile. "Butler, these are the Teen Titans. There is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and my reason for venturing out here, Robin." Robin couldn't help but to shudder when the strange boy introduced him to his so called 'butler'. "Titans, meet my butler, ah, Butler." They all nodded to each other, and then waited for the pale boy to introduce himself. He looked at the Titans, who looked back with expectation. He gave another cold smile and opened his mouth.

"My name is Artemis Fowl."

Their reaction was nothing like he imagined it. He had expected their eyes' widening and one of the girls getting excited. But instead all he got was an "Uhhh, who?" from Beast Boy. But still he kept his cool. He smiled once more and turned to speak to Butler.

"Let's go, Butler." He turned to the confused Titans again, looking right into Robin's mask. "I hope we will meet soon Titans. I do wish to tell you all that I know." He gave a small laugh, "Well, all that you would be able to comprehend." He turned on his heel, and followed Butler into their rented Jeep. The car faded into the night.

&&&

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Artemis Fowl

Ok, well, all you readers need to give me some feedback. Is the idea just totally stupid, or shall I continue? I had this idea bouncing around in my head for the longest time. Eh, I hope you enjoyed it either way.

Peace out Powerofthefrogs


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, who is that guy, and why is he obsessed with you?"

Beast Boy had spoken as soon as the Jeep disappeared and the question was ringing in everyone's head. As soon as they got home, the team went straight to the computer and Robin sat down at the monitor. He wrote the boy's name in the search box, and it came up with 1,470,000 results.

"Well, someone is very busy." Commented Raven dryly. Robin ignored her and went straight to the first link. When the article came up, the titles read:

Fowl Shares All,

Irish Prodigy solves another,

Government Tipped By Genius,

"Think he's famous enough?" asked Cyborg. The list went on and on. As Robin scrolled down, the team looked at the numerous headlines, and waited until Robin finally picked one. He suddenly stopped and they looked at the headline that he highlighted. It read:

Genius Boy Suspected of Murder

They all gaped at the headline and Robin clicked on the link provided. The tower was silent as they all read the article.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Dude, it's not like he actually committed the crime. All it says was that he went to the Cyro-whatever and rented a pod. Maybe he was doing some genius experiment."

"Its cryogenics, Beast Boy, and your right, who said he actually committed a crime?" said Robin in a thoughtful tone.

"Whoa, did you just say _I_ was right?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide as he looked to Starfire for conformation. She gave a nod, and his face broke out into a smile.

"Yes!" he pumped his fist up in the air.

"But," said Robin

"Why is there always a but?" interrupted Beast Boy, his face falling fast.

"We don't know if he did, so, next time we see him, we'll have to-,"

_Bleep bleep bleep bleep!_

"Beast Boy, this is not the time to fool around. This is serious."

"Dude, that was so not me." Said Beast Boy, with his hands in the air, in mock surrender.

Robin took out his communicator, holding it between his thumb and fore-finger, as if it was a bomb. He flipped it open and a fuzzy, black and white face appeared on the screen, and for a moment, all that was heard was a static. The voice became a bit clearer after a moment, though the picture stayed the same.

"Good evening, Titans." The cold Irish voice filled the room, chilling the hearts of the room's occupants. "I hope you have had a fun and eventful evening as you search for clues to the suspected murder, which I supposedly committed."

"Oh yeah, it's been a blast." Said Raven with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, "Artemis replied with out even noticing the sarcasm that was thick in her voice. "I thought I should tell you that I would very much like to meet you Titans again. It was such a joy to talk to you in person, and I hope you felt the same way. And maybe I could explain to you what really happened at the 'scene of the crime' so to speak."

"Where would this 'meeting' take place." Asked Robin, cautiously.

"Where ever you would wish it to be." Artemis replied, with a sly smile. The Titans looked at each other, and Robin nodded to the other Titans.

"Our Tower. Tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Robin said smoothly, as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Of course." Artemis replied, just as slick. He gave a slight nod of his head and the transmission blacked out.

Artemis let out a small sigh, and allowed himself an even smaller smile. He would ask Butler to fly him to Jump City, and if all went according to plan, (when did _his_ plans go array? He chided himself) he would get to tell Robin what he needed to hear.

Artemis shook his head, and stood up from his chair. He drank the last of his Earl Grey tea and pressed a button. His plans where now in place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Artemis Fowl

Another chapter….

Thanks to my reviewers!

Happy Easter to all who celebrate it! Christ Lives!

Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?"

"Nothing Star, just another mouse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Starfire. Now let me concentrate. Go bother Robin. HE saw it fit to drag me down into here."

"Alright"

When Starfire left Raven, she sighed and closed her eyes searching for any auras, as Robin had asked her to. Asked was maybe stretching the truth a bit since Robin had more or less _told_ her to. Which made Raven a bit more irritable that usual. Robin, after talking to Artemis via communicator, Robin took all the necessary (And maybe all the unnecessary) precautions to make sure that the tower was ready for Fowl. And not just clean out the fridge of any blue fungus, but safety measures as well. Robin made sure that all the cameras were working, and since Artemis, and his 'butler' were about to arrive any minute, he had Beast Boy outside flying around as a bird, and Cyborg checking in on him every minute or so. Raven was in the basement, waiting for Fowl and anything he had up his sleeve.

Raven cracked one of her eyes open, and looked at the clock on the wall. Fowl wasn't due for ten more minutes. Raven stood, and chanting her usual mantra, she passed through the wall of the tower and made her way to the living room. Robin was pacing back and forth, and Starfire was trying to calm him down.

"… letting a potential enemy into out home. Not to mention a genius."

"Robin, sit down, please. If you keep expiring your energy, you will not be able to fight." Robin gave her a sharp glance. She wasn't helping. "I meant if the need arises of course." She added weakly.

When he finally looked around at his surroundings, he saw Raven waiting by her teapot, her eyes closed as if she had fallen asleep.

"Raven! What are you doing up here? I though I told you-,"

"Relax, Boy Blunder. I just needed a cup of tea. I'm still searching for any auras anyways." Robin narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Raven resumed her previous trance, searching for anything that could alarm Robin.

Three minutes later, Raven's teapot whistled, but Raven did not react. When Starfire and Robin looked up they saw their friend with her hands gripping the counter, and her face grimacing.As if she was concentrating. On something very important.

"Friend, Raven? Do you require medical attention?" Raven's eyes opened as if she had just woken up.

"Someone's here. But I don't think it's human."

..ooOOoo..

"Robin to Beast Boy. Do you see anything?"

Beast Boy was perched on the edge of the tower over looking the small island that the Titans had inhibited.

"Dude. I don't see anything. And I flew around the tower almost 20 times. Nothing is here. Are you sure Raven's OK?"

"Yes, she fine. Are you sure Fowl's not here?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Robin, out."

Beast Boy put his communicator back into his belt, stood up, and let loose a yell as he jumped from the tower. At the last moment he changed into a bird and flew, once more around the tower. He flew upwards letting the sun gleam off his green feathers. Up on the roof, a small patch of heat caught his eye near the tower door. But as he flew closer to it, he realized he was just being stupid.

'After all,' he thought to himself, 'Cyborg said he needed to fix the heater by the tower door. Right?'

And he flew lower towards the ground, without a single thought.

...ooOO00oo..

Holly Short let out a sigh of relief. When the bird came flying towards her, she couldn't help but feel nervous and scared. He was a Changeling after all. She shook her head. She wasn't sent to sp on the titans. No, far from it. She had been sent to make sure the Mud Boy didn't dig his own grave. Who knew what Artemis had up his sleeve?

…..oooooOOOOO00000OOOOO…..

Ach! I forgot to mention that this was BEFORE Opal Deception. Yeah, I know I should have mentioned it before, but ah, oh well.

Thanks to my reviewers!

I hope you enjoyed (as per usual)

Peace out PoweroftheFrogs


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost time. Robin was waiting nervously in the living room, expecting a trap of some sort. Raven was still upset, and went to the top of the tower to see for herself that no one was there. A couple of light bulbs blew up, and she retreated into her room, to meditate and relax. Robin was upset that he had lost one of his 'security systems' but he decided not to push her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were still searching around the tower for Fowl, but still there was no sign of him. Beast Boy complained every five minutes, and soon Robin had just turned off his communicator. No doubt he would find a way to still complain. HE always did.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was such an odd occurrence, that Robin jumped into his fighting stance. He shook his head at his immaturity as he walked to the phone. When he picked it up he wondered who it could be. Very few people had the tower's number, and those who did, had to have a very high ranking in the government. When the titans first had their phone installed, the phone rang off the hook. Fan call of ever sort assaulted the tower. They had changed numbers multiple times, but soon they just passed the phone to Raven. Soon all fan calls ceased.

As soon as Robin picked up the phone, he knew who it was.

"DUDE! How much longer do I have to suffer? I've been around the tower about 100 million thousand times! In almost every type of bird, not including other animals! I think that you should-," CLICK!

Robin shook his head and slammed the phone down. He sighed and resumed his nervous waiting. The phone rang again, and Robin narrowed his eyes. When he picked up the phone, he was not surprised.

"Well, aren't you mister touchy! Slamming the phone before I even get a chance to tell you how I feel right now. And let me tell you! I feel awful! My arms hurt, and-,"

CLICK!

Once again the phone was slammed down, and Robin hoped he would have some peace and quiet. Well, maybe not _exactly_ peace and quiet, but whatever Robin could get would be worth it.

Once again, the phone rang, and a frustrated Boy Wonder again picked up the phone.

"BEAST BOY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Um, hello?" said a small, quiet, childlike voice.

"Oh, ah, hello?"

"Hi. Is this Robin?"  
"Yes."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if I could bring my friends with me when I go to your house. For the tour. The new one. My mommy is taking me. I like you guys. I think Cyborg's my favorite. He's cool. Or, maybe Starfire. She's pretty. And-,"

"Um, who is this? And what Tour?"

"Oh, ya know the new tour to your house. So we's can see it. I can't wait. And my friends call me Foaly. Cause I like horses. Their cool. I like to ride them. And-,"

"Ok, ok ok. Well Foaly, to answer your question, yes you can bring all your friends to the tower."

"Cool, thanks Robin. Maybe you're my favorite! I'll see you soon."

When Robin hung up the phone, he thought about the weird conversation. Maybe those last words that 'Foaly' had spoken sounded a bit too ominous for his liking.

"DUDE!" cried Beast Boy as burst into the room. "If you didn't turn off your communicator, then I wouldn't have had to run up all this way!"

"Are you just going to complain, 'cause if you are, I'm gonna-,"

"No way dude. I came to tell you that he's here."

"What?"

..ooOO00OOoo..

Foaly smiled, as he disconnected the call to Jump City. Robin would never be able to find him, even if he did look. Foaly smiled at his ingeniousness. He stuck his hand into the carrot bucket that just happened to be there, let himself be praised (by himself none the less) by his phone call.

"Don't cha think that was a little over the top?" Asked Root when he walked into Ops.

"No way Julius! When one acts as a child, one must become a child."

"Well, you certainly are a child." Muttered Root as he walked out.

Foaly just pretended not to hear him over the crunch of the carrots.

….ooooOOOO0000OOOOoooo….

Here you go. I personally did not like this church. I dunno why. Well maybe except for the Foaly part ;-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans and/or Artemis Fowl

Thanks to all my reviewers! You make writing this story all the more enjoyable.

Hope you enjoyed.

Peace out PoweroftheFrogs


	5. Chapter 5

Robin nodded, and the front doors opened. He stood up straight and tall, so he seemed confident, but in the back of his mind, He knew what was about to come. He had suspected what the rich genius boy had wanted since he had first saw him, but now that he wanted to meet made it all the more clear. He wouldn't say anything though, until the time came.

The light from outside poured in, leaving Robin and the others temporarily blind. After a couple of blinks, they saw two figures walking towards them. Robin walked towards them and greeted them with a smile that felt (and looked) a bit forced.

"Hello Artemis, how was your flight?"

Artemis cocked his eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

"Lonely and tiresome. But let us not dwell on the negative side of things. Shall we retire to the common room?"

Robin's eyes narrowed for a quick second, then he relaxed and nodded.

"Of course. Right this way." As the Titans and their guests filed into the living room, Beast Boy sidled up to Butler and looked up at the man in admiration.

"So," he said trying to act as cool as possible for a green elf, "where did you go to learn all that Kung Fu stuff? And how much does it cost? Do you think that I could do it? And…"

As the elevator doors shut, Butler rolled his eyes and prepared for a long ride.

..ooOOOOoo..

When they all were in the common room, Artemis looked around and nodded his head.

"Alright, now that we are all here, I can continue with what I have planned. I have something very important to tell Robin, along with the rest of you since it will affect all of you in the long run." He turned and faced Robin. "Robin, I should tell you this now since the suspense is probably killing you."

As the titans focused their attention to Robin, it did seem as if he was holding back some suppressed feeling right now. Or it could've been the tofu-bean burrito he had for lunch.

"Wait a second!" Beast Boy interrupted, "before we begin with the 'life changing talk', I have to go get something real quick."

He leapt from the couch, and ran to the kitchen. The Titans looked at each other trying to give each other clues to figure out what Beast Boy was doing. As soon as they heard the microwave go off, they all knew.

"This could take a while." Said Cyborg, rolling his eyes.

When Beast Boy finally returned, Artemis took a deep breath and again looked Robin in the eyes (or mask, you know what I meant).

"As you may not have known, Robin, you and your parents were a part of a flying trapeze artist called-,"

"I know who my parents where."

"Ah yes, sorry. Let me restate what I was going to say shall I? After an unfortunate accident, you lived with a multimillionaire who took you 'under his wing'. Little did you know, or remember, you had a smaller, slightly younger brother who was also shipped off to live with Multibillionaires. You also may not have known that-,"

"What are you saying, Fowl."

"I am saying, _Robin,_ that you had a younger brother that you obviously did not remember about. And I am also saying that I happen to be that long lost brother of yours Robin. So, in the end I am saying, Nice to finally meet you, brother."

..ooOO00OOoo..

Holly couldn't believe her small pointed ears. Fowl had a brother? How was this possible? How did Foaly not find out about him? And what did this mean for the Haven? Holly quickly contacted Root and Foaly.

"I think we may have a slight problem…"

..ooOO00OOoo..

sigh Ok here it comes the yelling and screaming for my very long hiatus. Ok go ahead hit me with it, I'm ready.

I know that it has been almost a year (wow has it really been that long?) and I'm really sorry but when you mix procrastination and a writers block, you don't get very good results.

But I'm going to try so very much harder to update more often, I swear!!!

So go ahead and review and make me feel less like a loser cause I didn't update!!!

Peace out PoweroftheFrogs


End file.
